


Wake to Autumn (Bucky x reader)

by avengerofyourheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Autumn, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerofyourheart/pseuds/avengerofyourheart
Summary: Characters: reader x BuckySummary: You awake to the change of the seasons in the middle of the night, leading to a sweet surprise from your amazing boyfriend.Prompt: “crisp air”Warnings: None! Total fluff.Word Count: 1.1k





	Wake to Autumn (Bucky x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Fall writing challenge over on tumblr. I needed some straight-up fluff! Hope you did too. :) Any feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @avengerofyourheart

Despite the thick blanket wrapped around you and the warm arm casually draped over your waist, you were awakened from a cozy slumber and rudely brought into consciousness. Possibly because you were absolutely freezing.

Pulling knees up toward your chest hoping to conserve your core heat, you realized the problem. Yep. It was that time of year. It was finally wear-socks-to-bed weather. Your bare feet under the covers were like icicles, requiring more warmth than the blanket alone could provide. However, it also meant that your favorite season was approaching.

Sleepy smile stretching across your face, you carefully slipped out of bed and grabbed a spare comforter to wrap around yourself. You curled up in the large over-stuffed chair in the corner of the room and cracked the window a few inches so you could peak outside. The cool breeze made you gasp, feeling the crisp air fill your lungs as the smell of Autumn overwhelmed you.

You watched the wind swirl and dance through the trees until a few leaves fluttered to the pavement below in the glow of the streetlights. Hearing a deep groan and a rustling of sheets behind you, you turned to see your boyfriend peering around the room.

"What the....Y/N?" he asked with one bleary eye open, face scrunched in confusion. "What're you doin' over there? Is that window open? It's freezing!" he exclaimed, pulling the blankets up to his neck.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see it," you replied with an apologetic whisper.

"See what? It's...4 in the morning," he complained groggily after checking the clock.

"I wanted to see the change of the seasons. I could feel it. I like experiencing it before I have to share it with the world," you said with a smile. "What, big strong man like you can't handle a little breeze?" you teased with a mocking frown.

He snorted at that, settling back onto the pillow with his long, chestnut strands fanning out upon the fabric. "I had 70 years of cold weather, doll. I think I've had my fill," he said.

Your heart leapt in your throat then, biting your lip in regret. "Buck...I—I'm so sorry, I didn't think..."

Bucky rose up onto one elbow then with a smile. "Hey, hey...it was a joke. It's okay, babe. Come back to bed and we'll warm each other up," he beckoned with his metal hand.

You complied, closing the window and crawling back under the covers. Bucky pulled you into his chest and let your head rest upon his shoulder. You tangled your legs with his, but suddenly Bucky yelped and pulled away from you.

"Your feet are like ice!" he cried out, causing you to chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. I originally got out of bed for socks," you apologized, trying to hold back your laughter at his reaction.

"Geez. I'll remedy that for the both of our sake's," he replied, reaching into the top drawer of your shared dresser on his side of the bed. He turned back toward you, holding out your favorite pair of socks.

"Thank you," you said with a peck to his lips before accepting the socks and putting them on under the covers. "Better?" you asked, snuggling back into his right side.

"Much," he said, pulling you close as you both drifted off in minutes.

______________

The bed shifted, your body rolling unbidden toward the sudden heavier weight. You felt the feather-like brush of fingers upon your face, unruly strands of hair tucked back into place.

"Good morning, doll," you heard a deep voice whisper. "Wake up, I have something for you."

You groaned sleepily in protest, parting your lashes to see Bucky kneeling on the bed beside you. Hovering above you was a gorgeous sight, his bluish-grey eyes shining with an excited smile upon his handsome face.

"Mm. 'S early. Still sleeping," you mumbled, turning onto your side.

"Come on, Y/N. It'll be worth it, I promise," he said, coaxing you out of the warm tangle of blankets and shuffling you drowsily into the hallway. He then grabbed the comforter from the chair and wrapped it around you, your sleepy head leaning against him and gratefully relishing in the warmth.

You kept your eyes closed as he led you along, eventually arriving in the living room of your small apartment. You knew that even without looking. Shuffling along a few more feet, you lightly bumped into something with your knees and you knew whatever it was, it was out of place.

"Open your eyes, doll," Bucky spoke from behind you, gripping your shoulders.

Obeying, you looked up to see your furniture rearranged in a curious fashion. The love seat normally situated perpendicular to the couch and next to the front door was now facing the window with only a foot or so between it and the wall below the windows. Your side tables were out of place as well, now flanking the love seat.

"Bucky, what..."

"You'll see. Hang on," he interrupted your confusion with a grin, throwing a thick blanket over the back of the love seat and leading you around to sit down upon the cushions.

Bucky disappeared to the kitchen and was back in a flash with two steaming mugs, setting them on coasters with one on each side table. He stepped between the love seat and wall, then throwing open the window before you to let in the cold breeze.

The handsome man took a seat beside you, maneuvering the comforter over the both of you so he could put an arm around you and pull you close. He grabbed the mug of hot cocoa from his side and gestured for you to do the same.

"Happy Autumn, Y/N," Bucky said with a smile, clinking his mug against yours before taking a sip.

You grinned at him, then looking out into the New York early morning. "You did all this for me? Even with your distaste for cold weather?" you asked in loving surprise.

He shrugged. "Parts of it aren't so bad," he admitted, pulling the thick blanket behind you and wrapped it around both of your shoulders. "Besides, I didn't want you to miss this."

Eyes shining with grateful tears, you pressed a lingering kiss to his lips, coming away with a delicious hint of chocolate on your tongue. "Thank you, Bucky. I love you."

"Love you, too, doll," he replied with a smile.

You felt a glowing warmth spreading from the inside out despite the crisp air surrounding you. Snuggling closer toward Bucky, you took a sip of your cocoa as you watched the world wake up to Autumn.


End file.
